


The Carrier

by Reach4theSky



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reach4theSky/pseuds/Reach4theSky
Summary: Carriers are thought to be extinct among the Vulcan. These rare and coveted males were once hunted until no known births were left. After the destruction of Vulcan, any available Vulcan was needed to rebuild the population.Spock finds himself torn between his duty to his people and his need to stay on the Enterprise with his crew. His decision is made for him when Jim is given the Enterprise once repairs are completed. Despite his relationship with Nyota, he cannot help but stay for his captain.Jim Kirk has had little time to think about the destruction of Vulcan and once he is back on Earth, he grieves. He accepts the position of Captain aboard the Enterprise and readies his crew for a series of small missions only to realize that he is about to enter Pon Farr. He knows that he must hide his true heritage as a Vulcan and a Carrier, yet he yearns to have Spock as his mate. His choices are to tell Spock his feelings for him or to burn.Prompt courtesy of DabbleinDrabble!





	1. USS Kelvin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DabbleInDrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/gifts).



Winona Kirk’s gaze was stuck on the ceiling pattern, her mind numb, as she ignored her tearful husband next to her. She could feel his fingers carting through her hair while he whispered comforting yet hollow words. All those months, all the planning that went into their home and nursery only for her to go into premature labor. If she concentrated, she could feel the phantom kicks as he moved around. What was wrong with her body that she wasn’t able to carry him to term? Was she being punished for something? What happened in her womb that killed him? Her thoughts continued to cycle through similar thoughts until she fells into a disturbed sleep so deep that she didn’t notice the second couple being placed nearby to birth their own baby.

 

Upon waking, Winona couldn’t help her reaction of touching her stomach and panicking when it was not as stiff and round as it had been this morning. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, causing her to choke back tears. Taking a deep breath, she looked around and saw her husband looking down at the still body of their son.

“George.” Her voice was rough from the strain of yelling during labor and holding back her sadness.

Within moments, her husband was at her bedside. “Sweetheart.”

“He’s really -” She blinked rapidly and swallowed hard.

“I’m so sorry, honey.” George held her hand and laid a kiss on her forehead.

“Can I -” She swallowed hard again. “Can I hold him?”

“Of course.” George cleared his throat before he turned and picked up his swaddled son from the large nursery bed.

Winona felt a pang in her heart when she saw the encompassing love mingling with the despair on George’s face. She couldn’t stop the tears anymore as he gave their son a kiss before carefully handing him to her. 

He was absolutely perfect. She pushed the blanket down a little to see a small hand and couldn’t help but hold the hand in her own. She studied his face, memorizing everything she could. Holding him close, her eyes closed tight as she wished that she had been able to see him open his eyes at least one time. It was agonizing to realize that he had never seen the outside world, had never taken a breath. She would never hear his voice as he cried and later talked. Her little boy was gone.

Winona felt George wrap his arms around her as sobs finally forced their way out and they sat there for what seemed like forever, holding onto their little boy.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

George stared at his wife while she slept, one hand on the nursery bed containing their son. It had only been a few hours, but they hadn’t been able to bring themselves to let the doctors take him away yet. They had checked on them a few times and look over Winona but other than that they had been left alone. He was vaguely aware that another couple was across the rather small medical bay and bitterness soured his mouth when he heard the healthy cry a few hours before. He blinked away tears, feeling a headache coming on from the turmoil of the day.

“Lieutenant?” A soft voice came from the entrance to their section of the bay. “I am Denak. May I speak with you in Dr. Lawrence’s office?”

George looked over in surprise to see one of the Vulcan entourage that they were transporting to Vulcan. After checking to make sure Winona was sleeping, he placed one more kiss on his son’s forehead before following the other male into the doctor’s private office where the doctor was sitting behind his desk.

“My apologies, Lieutenant for disturbing you. I am aware of the tragic circumstances that occured today.” George felt a stab of pain take away his breath for a moment. “I grieve with thee.”

Swallowing hard, George nodded. “Thank you. Congratulations on your child.”

Denak inclined his head. “That is what I wished to speak with you about. My mate and I have been discussing this along with Dr. Lawrence. We cannot keep our son. No one from our delegation has been notified to their status of health and believe that my mate is still in labor.”

George shook his head to clear it. “Why can’t you keep your son?”

“One of our people’s closely guarded secrets is that once, we had numerous Vulcans that were called Carriers. They were males born with the ability to bear children and were extremely fertile. They were not common among our people and were once cherished for their ability to produce children with higher intelligence and strength. Our ancestors were not always as logical as we are now and competed for the chance to mate with a Carrier. They became so violent that they would be willing to take Carriers by force even if it meant killing the growing child in their womb and forcing them to carry their own instead. Vulcan females began hiding their children who presented as carriers which was extremely difficult. There are numerous cases of infanticide.” George had never seen a Vulcan fidget before but it was clear that if he would allow himself, Danek would be pacing. As it was, he was standing rather rigidly with his hands behind his back.

“What -” George cleared his throat. “What does that have to do with your son?”

“Lieutenant.” Danek held George’s gaze firmly. “There have been no known carriers among our people born in the last two centuries. Until today. My son is a carrier and his safety is compromised.”

George reared back as though he had been slapped, his mind racing. “You want to use the fact that my son is a stillborn to hide your own.” 

“Only if you are Winona are agreeable.” Dr. Lawrence jumped in as George started to become agitated. “We can find other solutions to hide the child but it would still be dangerous for too many people to know about the boy.”

“How would you be able to hide the fact that he is Vulcan?” George frowned as he ran a hand through his hair.

“We have a hologram that when kept on the body, will hide certain features such as his green skin, his ears and eyebrows.” Dr. Lawrence answered, studying him in case he became angry. “He will need to keep it attached to him at all times and will need reprogramming every few years as he grows.”

George could feel his headache growing and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I would have to discuss this with my wife. I won’t do anything that would make this worse for her. How would we take care of him health wise? We would need to let another doctor in on it and they would need to know Vulcan anatomy and such.”

“Nurse Pinkam has been the only other one in the medical bay this entire time. We have leave coming up after we bring the delegation to Vulcan for repairs and upgrades which will take about a year. This way I can handle all the examinations up to that point and I should be able to handle the yearly appointments. I can have a trusted collegue on hand to help out in case he gets sick but Vulcans are less likely to become ill than human children.” Dr. Lawrence answered and leaned on his desk.

“Nurse Pinkam has agreed to aid us in finding a safe place for our son if you do not feel that you can agree.” Denak added. “We are also pressed for time to do so but Dr. Lawrence will place information in our file that he has died. We will proceed from there.”

“Why us?” George struggled with the plan laid out before him.

“Dr. Lawrence provided us with information and personal recommendation to your character.” Denak answered. “Aside from the unfortunate circumstances with your own son, Carriers also have blond hair and blue eyes. We found you to be acceptable within our limited time and resources to make this request.”

“I-” George sighed. “I need to speak with my wife.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Denak nodded to him.

George stared at him for a moment. “Don’t thank me just yet, Denak.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Winona Kirk clutched the baby to her chest as she looked out the window of the escape pod, comlink in one hand.

“What are we going to do without you?” She tried to hold back the sob. 

“You will love James with all of your heart.” George’s voice wavered over the comlink.

With growing horror, she watched as the USS Kelvin moved closer and closer to the Romulan ship.

“We never came up with a middle name for him.” Winona latched onto whatever piece of normalcy she could.

George gave a weak chuckle. “Well I didn’t want his first name to be Tiberius. That can be his middle name.”

Winona nodded although she knew her husband couldn’t see her. “James Tiberius L’vor Kirk.”

“That sounds -” George went silent for a moment. “That sounds perfect.”

“I love you, George.” Winona’s vision blurred before she blinked away the tears.

“I love you so much Win.” George’s voice started to crackle. “I love you, James and Sam. I’ll see you again one day.”

Winona’s voice caught in her throat. “You and Liam.”

“Me and Liam.” George agreed.

Winona didn’t bother to wipe the tears streaming down her face.

“I love y-” George’s voice cut out. 

“George.” Winona sobbed as she watched the USS Kelvin crash into the Romulan ship, her eyes never leaving the sight as her escape pod took her further and further away.


	2. The Destruction of Vulcan

Jim stared at the older version of Spock in front him. 

“You are not the captain?” Jim swallowed back the hysterics that were growing as the older Spock tilted his head exactly like the Spock he knew.

“No, no. Um… you’re the Captain. Pike was taken hostage.” Jim shook his head.

“By Nero.” The older Spock sighed.

“What do you know about him?” Jim ran a hand threw his hair.

“He is a particularly troubled Romulan.” Jim took a step back as the older Vulcan stepped forward, his hand outstretched. “Please, allow me. It will be easier.”

Jim could feel himself pale when he realized that this Spock wanted to mind meld with him. As the he stepped forward to place his fingers on Jim’s face, he took a few more hurried steps back and held up his hands.

“Woah. No, absolutely not.” Jim saw his hands tremble but refused to put them down. “I cannot mind meld with you.”

“I understand your hesitance but the story is quite long.” Spock had lowered his arm and was studying Jim. “It would be a surface mind meld simply for you to view my memories and nothing else.”

Jim swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his own shields, making them as airtight as he could. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and nodded.

“Nothing else.” Jim sternly said.  
“I promise.” Spock raised his arm and waited.

Jim took a deep breath and moved close enough for Spock to place his fingers on his face. He felt his whole body seize as Spock’s memories flashed by and he heard his voice explaining. Within a few moments Jim watched as Romulan called for aid, Spock’s race to save them and failing, the wormhole, Spock’s capture and marooning on Delta Vega, and finally Spock’s reaction to Vulcan being destroyed.

Jim ripped himself away from Spock and leaned on the wall, chest heaving. His mind whirled as he tried to comprehend Nero’s insanity and so-called revenge that cost him his human father on the USS Kelvin and both of his Vulcan parents. He concentrated on his breathing as he tried to stamp down on his and Spock’s combined grief.

“Forgive me. Emotional transferrance is an effect of the mind meld.” Spock’s voice betrayed his grief. 

“Going back in time, you changed all our lives.” Jim straightened himself and turned back to face Spock. “You both did.”

Spock nodded. “Jim, we must go. There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here.”

“Wait. Where you came from, did I know my father?” Jim frowned as Spock moved foward to put out their fire.

“Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become Captain of the Enterprise.” Spock paused for a moment to give him a small smile. 

“And you? You were part of the crew?” Jim followed Spock as he made his way out of the cave.

“Yes, I was both the Science and First Officer.” Spock looked back briefly.

“Spock.” Jim stopped a few feet from the entrance of the cave, forcing Spock to turn and wait for him. “How close were we? I mean you and that Jim Kirk.”

Spock stared at him, making him fidget. “We were T’hy’la. I did not want to presume that you and the Spock of this time are as well, but I am fully aware of the fact that you are a Carrier, Jim.”

Jim felt his chest constrict as panic froze his entire body. He could feel a headache coming on as he processed everything that had happened in the past day and horror filled him when he realized that danger he was in. Vulcan was destroyed, and he was one of the few that could help repopulate their people. 

“Jim!” Spock moved forward and grasped Jim’s arms, startling him out of his panic. “There is no time. You need to get back to the Starship.”

After a few deep breaths, Jim strengthened his shields and nodded. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Jim sighed as he stepped out of the hovercar in front of a worn down farmhouse. His smile was brittle as the front door slammed open and Winona Kirk rushed down the steps. The second that she was in his arms, he could feel himself trembling as the rush of the past week finally hit him.

“Oh Jim.” Winona pulled back slightly with a sad smile. “Come inside.”

Jim refused to let her hand go as they made their way into the house, not bothering with the luggage. “Where is Sam?”

Winona let go as they moved into the kitchen where she started to make some tea. “He was on Deneva, he should be here soon. There was an experiment he needed to hand off before he could travel here.”

Jim nodded and stared at the countertop. The two were silent as Winona moved around the kitchen.

After the drill was disabled and the Romulan ship defeated, the Enterprise had returned to San Fransisco where the crew had immediately been swept off for a medical scan, debrief and meeting with the Admiralty. Jim had requested time off to visit his mother in Iowa and was relieved that it was granted.

There had been absolutely no time to think but now that he was in Riverside, everything was hitting him hard. Spock’s reaction when Jim baited him on the death of his mother was at the surface. As soon as Spock had made contact with Jim, he could feel his mind clawing to connect with Spock’s. Jim had never received the same instruction on handling his emotions like his Vulcan kin and had instead adapted to human interactions. Despite that, he had been able to have a firm grasp on his own emotions enough to be able to function as Captain after Spock recused himself. Never had Jim felt the conflict between his Vulcan emotions and his human facade as he did during the past week. Now he completely understood why there were Vulcans who chose Kolinar. 

Jim blinked as a steaming mug of tea was placed in front of him. He looked up and smiled at his human mother as she sat across the table with her own mug.

“Have you-” Jim paused, grief clawing at him. “Have you been able to find the list of survivors?”

“It’s been classified but I was able to put in a few calls.” Winona absentmindly stirred her tea. “I haven’t been able to find out anything about Denak, N’Vea or Sitok.”

He sipped his tea. “The last I heard, they were all planetside but that was over a month ago. There is a chance that they joined a Vulcan delegation and weren’t on Vulcan for the attack.”

Winona leaned forward and held his hand. “I will let you know the second I know anything.”

Jim blinked away tears. “Thanks, mom.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

It had been a few days since Jim arrived in Iowa. He was sitting in the loft of the barn as he attempted to meditate, one of the few Vulcan practices he had picked up from his birth parents when he was young. Even as an adult, he wasn’t quite sure that he was doing it right but it did help him calm his mind after an especially difficult day. He was attempting to work through his grief. Although he had never had a chance to visit Vulcan itself, he had still kept in touch with his birth family. There had also been the precious trips that they had managed to visit Earth when his mother needed to go off planet.

“Jim!” Winona’s excited voice came distantly from the farmhouse along with the clatter of the screen door. “Jim!”

He opened his eyes and started to stand as his mother came running into the barn. “What’s going on?”

“My contacts.” Winona waited at the bottom of the ladder for him to come down. “They found Denak and N’Vea. They and Sitok were on a neighboring planet. They are fine!”

Relief flooded Jim’s entire body and he sagged into the hug his mother offered him. “Thank God.”


	3. Preparation

“How much time until we reach the planet’s surface and dock?” Jim asked from his captain’s seat.

“3 hours and 17 minutes, Captain.” Hikaru Sulu answered without turning around.

“Excellent.” Jim swallowed hard as his vision began to swim. “I imagine that you all are excited for shore leave.”

“Yes, sir.” Hikaru turn to smile at him. “Too bad it is only for three days.”

A sharp pain cause Jim to clutch his lower stomach and grimace. “Better make the most of it, Mr. Sulu.”

“Captain, are you well?” Spock left his station and moved closer to the Captain’s chair.

“No, not really, Mr. Sulu..” Jim stood up and was relieved when the pain lessened. “I’m going to retire to my quarters. Mr. Spock, you have the com. Please come get me when we are 30 minutes from docking.”

“Yes, Captain.” Spock nodded, his eyes following Jim as he made his way to the turbolift. After he was gone, Spock sat down in the Captain’s chair. “Bridge to Dr. McCoy.”

“McCoy to Bridge.”

“Doctor. The Captain has the left the bridge. He is feeling unwell.” Spock stamped down the growing worry.

“Is he coming to the medical bay?”

“Negative, doctor. He has retired to his room.” Spock knew that Jim wouldn’t even bother to contact Bones.

Bones sighed over the comlink. “I have one more patient down here and then I will make my way his quarters. McCoy out.”

Spock settled into the Captain’s chair as the crew members who were subtly listening in returned to their duties. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Jim groaned as he sat down on his bed to remove his shoes. He was rarely ill and the stabbing pain in his abdomen didn’t make any sense. Gritting his teeth, he moved as quickly as he could to remove the rest of his outer clothing and climbed under the covers in his undershirt and boxers. Luckily he had left his PADD on his bed that morning and he scrolled through his contacts.

A few moments later, his birth father’s face came on screen. “Greetings, L’Vor.”

“Greetings, Sa-mekh” Jim responded before another way of pain flowed through his body.

“You are ill?” Denak asked.

“Yes.” Jim answered through clenched teeth. “I have been dizzy and off balance for the past day and I am feeling pain throughout my lower abdomen. I’m not sure what this is.”

Jim was unsettled when his father didn’t responded but instead simply observed him. After a few moments, Jim settled back against his pillows as his pain abated again.

“I only have a few records to go on, L’Vor.” Denak’s voice was unusually quiet. “I believe that your body is preparing itself for Pon Farr.”

Jim’s jaw dropped. “Already? I thought Carriers didn’t reach their maturity until they were closer to 75 years of age. This is way too early.”

“It is possible that your body is somehow responding to the destruction of Vulcan.” Denak said. “Especially if you have encountered anyone that your mind wishes to bond with.”

Jim was silent as his thoughts turned to Spock. “What else is there?”

“Right now your body may be preparing a womb for when you enter Pon Farr. According to our records, Pon Farr is the only times Carriers are able to become pregnant. For a regular Vulcan male, Pon Farr occurs every 7 years, however due to the high fertility rate of Carriers, they undergo Pon Farr every 3.5 years.” Jim could sense Denak’s displeasure despite his emotionless face. “You were not bonded as a child for your safety but now you are without a mate. It would be prudent for you to come to New Vulcan while there is still time.”

“How long do I have before I enter Pon Farr?” Jim managed to ask as another wave of pain swept through him, stronger than the last.

“Once the pain subsides, your body is ready for a child. You will have 2 weeks before Pon Farr begins.” Denak answered after Jim had relaxed again.

Jim quickly calculated the amount of time it would take for the ship to reach New Vulcan. “I’m not sure that we can make it before it starts. We are about 2 weeks away from Earth now, it would take another 2 before we reached New Vulcan. I doubt we would be able to keep this quiet once we get there and that last thing we need is for males to fight to the death.”

“Will you attempt to return to Earth? I could bring a suitable candidate there.” Denak asked.

“Are there any left who have not found new bondmates?” Jim sighed, knowing the chances were slim.

“I am confident that any male would be willing to break their bond for a Carrier.” Denak said.

“Then we run into the problem again as to why.” Jim gasped and knocked the PADD to the side as he curled around his stomach, tears streaming down his face.

“L’Vor.” Denak’s voice would not be described as panicked by human standards but to a Vulcan, it was certainly concerned.

“I’m alright Sa-mekh.” Jim picked up the PADD again after wiping his face. “I hope this part of it doesn’t last long.”

“The body will spend 12 hours preparing itself.” Jim could see a small crease on Denak’s face betray his concern.

Jim huffed. “Awesome.”

A series of beeps indicated that someone was requesting entrance to his quarters.

“I have to go Sa-mekh. I will call you later.” Jim raised his hand in Ta’al. “Live Long and Prosper.”

“I shall inform your mother when she returns home.” Danek raised his own hand in response. “Peace and Long Life.”

His father’s image blinked out as Jim asked the computer who was at the door. He sighed when he realized that it was Bones and allowed him to enter.

“Spock told me that you had left the bridge because you weren’t feeling well.” Bones said as he barged into the room.

The door closed behind him as he settled his bag on Jim’s desk. He pulled out a tricoder and began scanning his best friend.

“I was resting, Bones.” Jim sighed as he sat still. “I didn’t think I needed to call you everytime I felt under the weather.”

“Considering you never leave the bridge and I have to practically tie you to the bed to get your to rest whenever you are sick means that this is a pretty big deal, Jim.” Bones studied the readings he was getting as he continued to scan him. “It isn’t at all surprising that Spock would call me to check on you.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Both of you are worrywarts.”

Before Bones could respond, Jim doubled over with a shout. He clenched his teeth as hard as he could so as not to scream and didn’t notice Bones calling his name. The waves of pain seemed to go on forever.

When Jim finally focused again, he was laying on his side with Bones scanning him again.

“I have to get you down to the medical bay.” Bones was scowling at his tricoder. “This thing must be faulty.” 

Jim coughed. “Why what does it say?”

“It says that you are growing a womb.” Bones shook his head and put the tricodor back into his bag.

Jim closed his eyes for a moment. Bones came back over to the bed to help Jim stand when he grabbed onto the doctor’s wrist.

“I can’t go to the med bay.” Jim said.

“Jim, you were just in severe pain and I can’t get a proper reading on why.” Bones’ frustration was clear on his face.

“Bones, your tricoder wasn’t wrong.” Jim pulled Bones to sit down next to him on the bed.

“What?” Bones’ eyebrows shot up as far as they could go.

Jim took a deep breath. “I’m not actually a human. I’m a Vulcan Carrier.”

Bones stared at Jim in disbelief. “Those are extinct. Not to mention, I have treated you numerous times over the years and not once has my equipment picked up on the fact that you aren’t a human.”

Jim took Bones’ hands and placed it over a scar just below his collarbone and pressed hard.

“What the hell is that?” Bones shook off Jim’s grip and began manually poking around Jim’s collarbone.

“When I was a kid, the doctor that delivered me was my doctor. He learned Vulcan medicine to help me whenever I became sick. He had been involved in stealth research and had managed to create a device that would essentially place a hologram on me to hide the parts of me that look Vulcan. Before I officially joined Starfleet, he had managed to create a subdermal device that would also fool medical equipment into seeing me as a human. He figured that at some point, he wasn’t going to be able to be my doctor anymore.” Jim answered and waited for Bones to finish his inspection.

“Why now?” Bones asked when he pulled back.

“What?” Jim frowned.

“Why are you only telling me now?” Bones crossed his arms and glared at him. “I’ve no idea how to care for a Vulcan Carrier. Why didn’t you come to me about it before?”

Before Jim could answer, another wave of pain wracked his body. This time there was no holding back the scream that ripped from his throat. When he came back to consiousness, Bones was holding him.

“Sorry.” Jim muttered, not bothering to move.

“You don’t have anything to be worried about, kid.” Bones sighed. “I could give you a sedative so you can sleep through this. But that would mean that you would need to come down to the med bay so I could monitor you. How long is it supposed to last?”

Jim glanced at the clock he had placed above the door. “Another 9 hours.”

“Ok. Let’s get you down there before it hits again. Afterwards, you’re going to have to give me a crash course in taking care of you.” Bones moved to grab Jim’s pants and uniform shirt as he moved to the edge of the bed.

Jim stood carefully and clapped a hand on Bones’ shoulder. “You’re the best, Bones.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bones rolled his eyes fondly and waved him off. “Put on some damn pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks at the next chapter, check out my tumblr!
> 
> Reach4thesky.tumblr.com


End file.
